A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations (e.g., cellular base stations, Wi-Fi access points, or the like) that radiate to define wireless coverage areas, such as cells and cell sectors, in which user equipment devices (UEs) such as cell phones, tablet computers, tracking devices, embedded wireless modules, and other wirelessly equipped communication devices (whether or not controlled by a human user), can operate. In turn, each base station may be coupled with network infrastructure, including one or more gateways, routers, and switches, that provides connectivity with one or more transport networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or a packet-switched network such as the Internet for instance. With this arrangement, a UE within coverage of a base station may engage in air interface communication with the base station and may thereby communicate via the base station with various remote network entities or with other UEs.
Depending on the specific underlying technologies and architecture of a given wireless communication network, base stations may take different forms. In a code division multiple access (CDMA) system configured to operate according IS-2000 and IS-856 standards, for example, a base station may include a base transceiver system (BTS) under the control of a base station controller (BSC). In a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) configured to operate according to ITU IMT-2000 standards, the base station is usually referred to as a NodeB, and is usually under the control of a radio network controller (RNC). In a UMTS network configured to operate to Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards, evolved NodeBs (eNodeBs) may communicate directly with one another, while under functional coordination of a mobility management entity (MME). Other base station architectures and operational configurations are possible as well.
Further, a wireless network may operate in accordance with a particular air interface protocol (i.e., radio access technology), with communications from the base stations to UEs defining a downlink or forward link and communications from the UEs to the base stations defining an uplink or reverse link. Examples of existing air interface protocols include, without limitation, wireless wide area network (WWAN) protocols such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Wireless Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX)), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) (e.g., 1×RTT and 1×EV-DO), and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), and wireless local area network (WLAN) protocols such as IEEE 802.11 (WIFI), BLUETOOTH, and others. Each protocol may define its own procedures for registration of UEs, initiation of communications, handover or handoff between coverage areas, and other functions related to air interface communication.